A Sudden Confession
by GaAiRa
Summary: Gaara's life was fine and simple before a certain blonde came and made a sudden confession that got him shocked. "what a creepy stupid blonde!", he thought.
1. Chapter 1

my other narugaa ff...

it's actually yutoyama story I've written long time ago, the I rewrote it and made it narugaa ff.

the same warning: the characters aren't mine... boyxboy/BL story, so if u're not into that kind of story just stay back... English is my foreign language, so this story may contain a lot of grammatical errors.

there maybe OOCness...

.

 **A Sudden Confession**

Life was always going fine and simple for Gaara, a red haired boy who was studying in the 2nd grade of senior high school. It was exactly like that before everything changed because a happy blonde messed up with his life. It began a month ago…

Just like a usual activity, Gaara spent his time in the school library, reading some books quietly. An hour had passed, seemed that he had finished reading all his books. He stood up from his chair, deciding to find another book, looking at every shelf book in the library and he found it. That interesting book was in the top shelf, the highest place which was looked so impossible for him to reach it, blame his shortness. He sighed heavily but then tried to reach it, standing on his toes and stretching his little fingers, but still he couldn't reach it.

"Shit!" he mumbled to himself.

He was a stubborn type boy, so he wouldn't stop everything that he started easily. He would try any ways to get what he wanted. He jumped and about to reach it, he slipped… but, he was lucky because he didn't end up with falling hard on the floor. Someone held his body securely.

"Thank goodness! Are you okay?" someone behind him asked to him who stiffened at his place, seemed that his soul still flew on the air. The taller blonde shook his body, and it startled him. He was parting himself immediately from the blonde.

"Sorry!" he said shortly then walked away, leaving the blonde who had helped him without saying "Thank you".

"Wait!" the blonde was able to reach him, grabbing his wrist.

"What?" he said plainly, looking at the blonde who held his wrist with questioning eyes.

The blonde just stared at him, not letting a single word to come out and still holding his wrist. It started to get his nerves, being stared by a stranger. He did feel uncomfortable when those blue azure eyes focused on his.

He was trying to find a way to escape from the blonde before he heard the word "Cute!" slipped from the blonde's lips. He tilted his head a little, couldn't believe in what had been said by the blonde. _"What did he say?cute?"_ he thought.

A moment later, those lips were landed on his. He widened his eyes, so shocked with that sudden kissing act.

"What did you do? How could you?" wiping his mouth, he snapped the blonde who just smirked at him after he broke the kiss.

"I like you!" those words just like a thunder which struck his head, making him get more shock, though it's better than getting a heart attack. Those incidents were just beyond of his beloved mind. How they wouldn't be, a boy just kissed him and confessed to him. It was definitely a boy, the same gender as him for the God's sake.

"You're sick!", only those words which came out from his mouth. His brain still couldn't be able to think so much rather than knowing that the blonde in front of him wasn't exactly a normal boy.

"Maybe, I – am", he pulled the redhead's hand to get a closer distance. "But it was absolutely because of you," then he whispered those words on the redhead's right ear, making him shuddered instantly.

"Get off of me!", he pushed the blonde then walking as fast as his feet could do.

" _What a creepy stupid blonde!_ " he thought, while the blonde just chuckled behind his back because of his reaction.

" _I'll get you no matter what, cutie!_ " the blonde said possessively, making sure that he wouldn't let the pretty redhead went away from his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I could make it… the 2nd chapter. :D

Hope you enjoy this one… Happy reading!

CHAPTER 2

.

That day was another simple day for Gaara who was enjoying his cup of tea in the school cafeteria. A minute later, his eyes caught a bright color of head walking in front of the cafeteria. _'That creepy blonde!'_ he shouted in his mind, his eyes still stared widely at that guy, showing how shocked he was for spotting the creepy blonde who had made a stupid confession to him. Suddenly, their eyes met. That blonde guy gave a bright lovely smile at him, making him to turn his face away, pretending that he didn't see anything, especially ' _that smile_ '. ' _What the hell with his smile actually?_ ' he grumbled in his mind. Somehow, that smile slipped a strange feeling in his heart. It might be because it was the first time he saw that kind of smile appeared from _a boy's lips_ to him. Fortunately, that time, the blonde didn't take a move on him yet, letting that meeting passed by.

.

"Gaara-kun, wait a minute!" someone shouted behind him when he was on the way to go back to his class. He turned his back to face that person. There he saw a silver haired man.

"Is there anything you need, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked to his teacher when he had stood up in front of him.

"I need your help, this is an urgent. So, please help me, ne Gaara-kun!" he pleaded to him.

"What is it?" he just gave a short question.

"Gaara-kun, I have an important thing to do. Today, there is a schedule after school that I have to give an addition lesson for a new student. Unfortunately, I can't do it since I have had a promise already. Don't you know that we shouldn't break our promise?"

"Un", he just nodded.

"You're a really smart student, ne Gaara-kun? So, can you replace me to give that lesson? Just for 2 hours." He tried to convince his uninterested student. Gaara still shut his mouth, not even interested in giving any further response.

"Well, I'll get a new little cactus for you. Not only 1 but 2? 3? Ah… ok.. 5 new little cacti. How is that?", finally his teacher realized what he wanted as the payment.

"OK!" he agreed, smirking for his victory of deceiving his teacher. _'What an evil!'_ Kakashi thought.

"Gaara-kun, meet him in the library after school. And here it is." His teacher gave him a paper of what? He took it and looked at his teacher with questioning eyes, meant that he didn't understand why his teacher give him that paper?

"Ah… that's a contract. You should get that new student' signature on this paper after finishing the course, just to make sure you do it properly", his teacher explained to him. Like always, this silver haired man was too wary.

.

The last lesson in his classroom was ended up earlier than usual, thanks for the math teacher who suddenly got a stomachache. Gaara went out from his class and walked to the library. There was no one in the library. It was 30 minutes earlier though. That new student hadn't come yet. He sat on a chair beside the window, listening to his favorite song while reading a book. The wind blew softly, swaying the curtain of the window and calming his mind. It brought Gaara who was getting sleepy to the dreamland.

Some minutes had passed. Gaara was still sleeping peacefully. Until then… suddenly he felt something pressed on his red lips, waking him up from his dream. He opened his eyes slowly. There… he saw a face just an inch from his own face in blurry. However it was more than enough to make him shocked. He widened his eyes then jumped from his seat.

"You? What did you do to me, huh?" he snapped the blonde boy in front of him.

"Mmm… just woke you up with that soft kiss", the blonde said calmly. "Your lips tasted so sweet", he added, rubbing his own lips with his thumb then smiled brightly to the redhead.

"You, bakka!" he shouted then left the blonde.

"Wait!" fast the blonde grabbed his hand. Gaara stared at him angrily.

"Where will you go?" The blonde asked to the redhead.

"That's none of your business!" he snapped, taking back his hand from the blonde's grab.

"Is that so? Don't you forget the reason why you come to this place, cutie?" he asked, smirking.

Gaara frowned, thinking what the blonde said. "That's impossible!" he said in disbelief.

"I am a new student that needs an addition lesson, Uzumaki Naruto-desu! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, Gaara-chan!" he introduced himself, stretching his hand while grinning to the redhead.

' _What the fuck with that "-chan"?'_ Gaara thought, getting angry.

"How can it be you?" he asked, still in disbelief, not even taking the taller's hand

"You can call it as a fate! A fate that you can't deny it", Naruto said, teasing the redhead. "Then, can we start the lesson, Gaara-chan?" still teasing the shorter, it seemed that he enjoyed the situation.

' _What should I do now? What should I do?_ ' Gaara looked so confused. He knew it well that he couldn't stay longer with that creepy blonde, but he had to teach that brat since he should get his signature, moreover, he wouldn't get his 5 new little cacti if he ran away. _"Aaargh…!"_ he groaned in his mind, couldn't believe that his life would be ruined by that creepy blonde.

"Well, I will teach you now but don't you dare to touch me even a fingertip!" he warned Naruto who had smirked triumphantly.

There… Gaara explained the subject, trying hard to stay calm although the blonde in front of him didn't pay attention so much to what he explained and just looked at his face. It's creepy anyway.

"Uzumaki-san, do you understand what I mean?" he asked to the blonde.

"Hmm…?" Naruto just gave that response to him; he really didn't care of the lesson.

"If you don't want to hear my explanation, then we should finish it now!" Gaara's patience had reached the limit.

"ah… gomen gomen! Don't be angry, ne cutie?" Naruto tried to calm the redhead. "Jya… let's continue it, I'll try hard to understand it now." He added and smiled brightly to the redhead.

" _Damn you!_ " Gaara cursed in his mind but did it anyway, resuming the lesson. It was just because he couldn't let himself to not get 5 new little cacti. ' _How pathetic_ ', he grumbled to himself.

.

The lesson had been passed though it's been taking out so much patience Gaara had. Gaara hurriedly went out from that place after getting the blonde's signature. He really left the blonde behind. But the blonde was a persistent type person. He walked faster, trying to catch up with the redhead.

"I'll drive you back!" Naruto offered a ride for the redhead when he could walk beside him.

"No, thanks! You don't have to mind me," Gaara answered sarcastically.

"I have to, because I love you", there... Naruto had said those words…again _._

"Stop it! Don't say that nonsense again!" Gaara snapped, not even bothering to turn his face on the blonde.

"Why? That's the fact. You have made me to fall in love with you and I just confessed it to you. Is it a big matter?" the blonde said persistently.

"Absolutely, Yes! Both of us are guy for the God's sake. Don't you know it, huh?" he pointed to the blonde.

"I know, then why?" he said persistently.

"Both guys shouldn't be in love each other. That is definitely a non-sense!" he fought back, didn't want to give up. "If you want someone to be loved, you can get it from sexy girls around you. I know with that face you could get one," He added.

"Who cares about sexy girls anyway? The one I love is you. So, if there is someone I want to date, it is you!" Naruto was really persistent in what he wanted.

' _That brat really pissed me off'_ , Gaara cursed in his mind, walking faster to get off from the blonde.

"We both are guy. It's ok. I don't mind it. What I mind is I love you and I'll fight for it, getting your love", Naruto still convinced the redhead.

"I won't give in it. You can wait for the eternity", Gaara replied stubbornly.

"Then, let me to prove it. I'll definitely break your wall", Naruto said persistently. While Gaara just walked faster, still trying to avoid him. But suddenly Gaara stopped halfway because of his ringing phone.

"Moshi-moshi! Temari-nee?"

"Gaara! Why haven't you come home yet? What time is it? Don't you remember that we have to visit Granny Chiyo?" Temari, his big sister shouted from the other place.

' _Shit! I forget it"_ , he cursed in his mind. "Gomen! I'll come home as fast as I can," he said before he closed his phone, running to the outside followed by the blonde.

"So, do you want to take a train and come home late or ride with me?" Naruto said while running to catch the redhead; yeah…he had overhead Gaara's conversation with his sister. While Gaara kept running, still ignoring the blonde.

"Your sister will be angry more than this!" well, Naruto really didn't want to give up.

' _That creepy blonde is really persistent!'_ Gaara thought.

"I'll drive as fast as I can for you", still convincing the redhead.

' _Can he stop grunting?'_

"Please!" he pleaded with his puppy eyes, stopping the redhead.

"Well, ok! But can't you stop grunting, huh?" finally Gaara gave up because he couldn't stand to be followed by that fussy blonde.

"Since you said ok, I'll stop then", the blonde said, grinning happily.

Then, it ended up with Naruto rode his motor while Gaara sat silently behind him, trying so hard to make a distance. He didn't want to touch the blonde. But a sudden stop at the traffic light made him bumped on Naruto's back.

"Ah… gomen!" Naruto apologized to him. He really did it intuitively. He was used to ride his motor alone before. So, it never caused anything like that bumping accident. But Gaara took it in different way.

"You did it on purpose, right?" he accused the blonde sarcastically.

"Of course not! It was hurt anyway", he said to the redhead, trying to assist himself.

"Well, if you don't wanna bump on me again, hold me! Don't you wanna come home on time? I wanna drive it faster." there… Naruto always did something which made him to give up forcefully.

Finally, he stretched his hands to hold the blonde's waist hesitantly, making the blonde chuckled of his reaction.

' _Kami-sama! Why it happened to me, being stuck with that creepy blonde?'_ Gaara grumbled in his mind.

' _Well, it's only the start. I'll definitely get your love, cutie'_ , Naruto thought possessively.

.

.

Nah… that's the end of the 2nd chapter…

What do you think of this story? I really need your reviews to continue it. So, please give your review ne~~!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter… sorry for late update! I've been working on my task.

Still the same warning; it's BL story which the characters aren't mine. Naruto belongs to Gaara, and vice versa… teehee.

I haven't edited this story, so you may find a lot of grammatical errors.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Since Naruto knew where the redhead lived he always came to pick him up, but of course the latter would try hard to find away escaping from the persistent blonde. This time he was freeing his wild dog, Shukaku to block Naruto's way and it succeed the redhead from escaping, leaving the blonde with his wrecked clothes. His siblings who had been the witnesses of that poor incident just pitied the blonde. They knew how cruel their little brother could be. Well, unluckily for Gaara that day hadn't finished it just like that. It was still a morning, there was so much time left. He should remember well that he and the blonde were in the same school. It meant there was a big possibility for them to face each other.

 _'_ _Huh! I hope that creepy blonde won't come to school and just cry in his room after this morning incident'_ this little wish of the redhead really faded away when he caught a glimpse of a boy walking behind him, following him wherever his feet went. He really was not stupid to not recognize who that boy was.

 _'_ _That stupid blonde never knows how to give up, huh?'_

He stopped on his track, turning back to face the blonde.

"Why do you follow me, huh?" He asked to the blonde with his irritated tone.

"It's simple; I just don't wanna be apart from my cutie", the blonde answered calmly while spreading his happy big grin.

"Stop being a creepy stalker! You've ruined my day!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Eh…aren't you the one who have ruined my heart?", Naruto started to tease Gaara again.

 _Shit!_ "Then forget that love, you stupid blonde!"

"Na-ah… I won't. As if I could get rid of your cute face"

"Stop calling me cute!"

"Cute cute cutie! My cutie Gaara-chan!" Naruto sang this part as if it's his new song.

 _'_ _Damn it! He really pisses me off'_

Well, Gaara's patience wouldn't end up so long when it dealt with this certain blonde. He had clenched his fist, ready to punch the blonde. Unfortunately Naruto had held his hand before he could make it.

"Nah…I love you more when you get angry. You look even cuter, you know." Naruto stated, giving a light kiss on Gaara's fist.

"Don't you dare to touch me pervert blonde!" Gaara yelled, swatting his hand Naruto held.

"Now, if you said that… make me really want to touch you more… Naruto's tease grew wild, he even held the redhead close, encircling his waist, leaving no way to escape.

"Let go of me or I'll scream" he threatened the blonde while the blonde was giggling all the way. It annoyed the redhead even more.

"Ok ok…. I won't do anything too gross. My love for you is greater than my lust you know." Naruto said, caressing Gaara's cheek.

"Stop touching me!" the redhead protested since the blonde's hands seemed impossible to not touch him there and then.

"Hehe… my hands really like touching you. Sorry!", he said sheepishly, freeing the glaring redhead.

"Later, you try to molest me. I won't hesitate to kill you!" Gaara threatened before leaving the place. One or two steps he stopped only to say "Don't follow me again, find your own business!"

"Fine! We'll meet again after school then."

"Who wants to see you again anyway?"

"But your heart isn't telling me the same".

"Stupid!" Gaara hissed and started to walk again, leaving the grinning blonde who still stayed in his place.

"Naruto! What are you smiling at?" Naruto almost jumped from his feet when suddenly a voice of man came to his ears.

"Otto-san? You really startled me!" He stated to the man who had stood in front of him. That man had the same blonde hair as his but it's longer than his own.

"You seem happier. Don't tell me you've made a prank to your classmates. I can't allow you become a prankster in this school." There is a worry in the man's eyes.

"Don't worry tto-san! I've found my new hobby".

"Eh? What is it?"

"Hi-mit-su!" Naruto said, running, leaving his father behind

"Naruto!", Minato faced palming at his son's attitude. 'Should I tell him to stop calling me tto-san at school? I'm the Principal here', he sighed at his thought. Well, Naruto wouldn't let his advice remained so long in his mind anyway. His son would certainly still call him that way.

.

The next morning in Naruto's house, a red haired woman was sitting in the dining room, waiting for his husband to eat breakfast. A minute later, his husband came with his formal outfit.  
"Where is Naruto? Is he still sleeping?"

"He has gone earlier".

"Eh? Again?"

"Yeah…. I wonder what makes him leave hurriedly in this early morning." Naruto's mom had been curious of his lazy son suddenly could wake up and leave so early.

"Yeah…" his husband started to think the same way as her.

"Honey, don't you think our son has found a cute girl?" Kushina made a conclusion, judging from his son being happier recently. "Ne..ne.. have you spotted him walking with a girl at school?"

"Ha..ha..ha.. I was too busy with the school stuff. I never have time to stalk him". Minato said, while laughing sheepishly.

"Yappari… you really are hopeless in this kind of thing".

"Hehe… but isn't it better to not interfere his life too much. He wasn't a child anymore. There will be a time when he'll introduce his special someone to us."

"But…"

"You're too worried"

"It's because he's our only son".

"Then you should start to trust him with his own choice". Kushina just sighed, his husband could be right this time.

"Yeah… but I'm really curious who that person is".

"We'll find out soon. Should we start to eat the breakfast? I may be late if we don't stop talking."

"Ah… you're right. Gomenasai!

.

While his parents were talking about him, Naruto had been standing in front of Gaara's house, waiting for the redhead like the other morning before.

"So, Gaara… you really have a persistent admirer, huh?" his big brother teased him after peeking the blonde through the window. He really wanted to punch that smugly face so his brother wouldn't get a chance to laugh at him.

"Shut your mouth Kankuro!" he hissed.

"Oh! Isn't that too harsh to say, my cute little brother?"

 _'_ _Why don't people stop calling me cute? I'm not cute!'_ he grunted in his mind while giving a death glare to his big brother.

"Owh… my little brother really mad at me!"

"Stupid!"

"What are you two doing? Stop bickering and let's eat breakfast!" Temari shouted from the kitchen, stopping both of his brothers from their little fight.

.

Gaara was eating his food in silent when suddenly his sister asked him. "Ne Gaara… can't you stop fighting that persistent blonde?"

"Huh?" he snorted.

"Hehe…I know quite well that you're so hopeless with girls, but you're certainly worked out with boys", Kankuro interrupted, starting to tease his little brother again.

"Kankuro, stop bullying Gaara!," Temari ordered. She knew there would be a bloody fight if she didn't stop Kankuro from teasing just by looking at his little brother's death glare.

"I'll leave", Gaara stood from his chair.

"But, you've not finished your food!" Gaara just ignored his sister's protest, still walking while holding his unfinished food to put it in the sink.

"Pppfftt!", there… Kankuro still got difficulty to restrain his laugh.

"Kankuro!", It was Temari who glared at him.

"Gomen gomen… I really can't stop laughing. Do you remember the past when we're children?" he asked Temari when Gaara left the room. "Dad's colleague mistook him as a girl. It's the first time he cried in front of people." Kankuro said, still beaming all the way.

"That's why stop bullying him or I will find you dead in your room."

"Don't scare me!"

.

Leaving the house meant he had to deal with the annoying blonde again. Gaara sighed from that thought. Right, in the front gate, Naruto greeted him with his happy wide grin. He just simply walked, ignoring the blonde who certainly followed him without any command.

"When will you stop stalking me?"

"When you stop fighting, and let me stay by your side"

"Who in the hell let a creepy guy stay by his side?"

"Am I that creepy?"

"Yeah, definitely." The redhead said it with his flat tone.

"You're so mean like usual, but don't you know that it makes me love you even more?". Naruto stated while Gaara just looked at him in disbelief. Like usual, Naruto would only chuckle at the redhead's reaction.

"Well, should we start a date next Saturday?"

"In your dream!".

"Eh… there is no harm in trying right?"

"Stop talking nonsense or we'll be late!", Gaara cut the blonde from asking those annoying questions.

 _'_ _We? So, you really recognize me, huh? Well, let's see how long your damn strict wall would finally break up'_. The blonde thought in his mind. Hearing the word _"we"_ came from the redhead's lips had given him a hope.

.

 **AN: I've hardly thought of a good story. Gomenasai! Btw, thanks for reading this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a month from the last update. Here is the 4th chapter.

.

Chapter 4

This time, It's not the blonde who stood in front of the redhead's house but it was the redhead who stood in front of the blonde's house, feeling hesitant whether to ring the door bell or not. After sighing heavily, his pointed finger pushed the bell which was right in front of his eyes.

"Wait a minute!" a voice of a woman shouted from inside the house. A minute later, he was greeted by a beautiful woman who had red long hair, though her hair was brighter than his. "Konnichiwa!", she greeted him

"Konnichiwa!" he greeted back, bowing to that woman.

"Gaara-kun, right?" the woman guessed, he just nodded.

"Come in! Naruto has been waiting for you in his room", she said, her smile never left its place. He just followed her, going inside the house.

"Nah… just go upstairs, the room with an orange door is his." She explained.

"Thanks!", he said then followed the instruction.

It's not difficult to find Naruto's room considering it had a bright orange door, so different from the others. _'What a weird choice of color!'_ he thought in his mind.

Before he had time to knock the door, the grinning blonde had swung it open, leaving him speechless in his place.

"Gaara-chan, I miss you!", the blonde exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Let go of me, stupid blonde!" he snapped, pushing Naruto hard. "Don't you dare to touch me!", he gave a death glare to the blonde, making him gulped hardly.

"Sorry!", Naruto apologized sheepishly.

"Let's start the lesson. I don't like to waste my time for nothing, especially with you". He demanded while walking inside the room, then sitting in one of the chairs. "Open your math book and pay attention to what I explain!", he ordered sternly, the blonde just did what he said.

They were now sitting side by side with Gaara explaining some formulas which Naruto hardly understood.

"Ok, now do this exercise!", Gaara said, pointing at the exercise mentioned.

He had waited for almost 10 minutes till he asked the blonde. "Have you finished it?"

"Gah! I don't understand it at all. How can such exercise even exist?", he groaned, getting frustrated.

"Baka! I've just explained the formula, how could you never get it?". He stared at the blonde in disbelief. The blonde was the worst. "Read the exercise again, and try to understand what it wants you to find!", he told him, trying hard to be patient.

"I can't do it!", Naruto kept complaining.

"You've not done it. How could you say you can't do it?", he really should hold his temper.

After ten minutes groaning, the blonde started to write down the exercise though actually he wasn't quite sure whether he used the right formula or not.

"Here!", Naruto muttered, handing over his finished exercise. Gaara examined it, and then sighed in relief when the exercise wasn't fully wrong.

"You got the wrong result though you've used the right formula. You should be more careful when it comes to count the result, Uzumaki-san!". He told the blonde and showing where the blonde got it wrong.

"Gah… can't you stop calling me Uzumaki-san?", instead of regretting his error, Naruto complaint that unimportant thing (for Gaara exactly).

"Why?", he asked to the blonde with his flat tone.

"We're in the same age. It's not important to call me in that formal way. Just call me 'Naruto' or Naruto-kun? Ah… you could even call me Naru-chan if you want", he started to tease the redhead. He even nudged Gaara's shoulder when saying that 'Naru-chan'.

"Don't flirt! It doesn't work on me." He said bluntly.

He couldn't believe himself why he took the school principal's offer to tutor Naruto. At that time, he just couldn't find a way to reject his school principal. The latter was grumbling all the way about his son that always got the worst score in almost all subjects he took. Then he asked him desperately to give his son a tutor twice in a week. He just took the offer without even knowing that the school principal's son was none other than the annoying blonde, Naruto Uzumaki. It was when the blonde showed up and introduced himself (now as the principal's son) to him. He was so shocked and really wanted to take a back his acceptance. Unfortunately, he couldn't make it. That's why there he was…tutoring the blonde who never stop draining his patience.

"If you don't stop playing, I'll go and won't give you any tutor again", he threatened.

"Meanie!", the blonde murmured, pouting. Gaara just gave him his glare.

"I'm being serious Naruto. Should we make a deal so you'll be more serious?", he stated.

"What's the deal?", the blonde seemed so curious.

"You should get a score higher than 50 in the next exam. If you can't make it, this tutor is over", he finally made the deal. This was the right point to make the blonde became more serious since the best score he got in math was only 30. That was definitely a score the redhead would never get in his life.

Naruto was thinking for awhile before saying, "Deal!"

"Good!", that's the only response Gaara gave.

"But… how if I can get a score more than 70?" the blonde suddenly asked him like he was challenging the redhead.

 _'_ _That's impossible!'_ Gaara wanted to say that, instead he said "I'll do one thing you want me to do".

"Having a date with me is that ok with you?"

"What?"

"You said you'll do a thing I want. Nah… I want to have a date with you. I want you to spend a day with me."

"Alright!", he directly said since he knew it's impossible for the blonde to get score higher than 70 and it meant it's impossible for the blonde to win the deal. He smirked for that. _'Let's see how far you'll go with this, stupid blonde'_ he said in his mind.

 _'_ _I won't let this chance slip away. You'll know who Naruto Uzumaki is'_

 _._

AN: I'm so sorry if this chapter doesn't quite nice. I've been stuck on my assignment that I couldn't have so much time to write. since I'd promised to update soon, I should give the update. This time without thinking a good plot for the story. but for the next chapter I'll try to make a better update.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **.**

It's Saturday night when his friends called the blonde through the phone, asking him to hang out with them. However, he directly rejected the offer. It was not a normal thing he would do considering he was the type of person who liked to hang out with his friends. Unfortunately, he didn't want to let his chance to go out for a date with his cute redheaded crush. He should study hard for his next math exam even in this damn weekend that actually he should spend for having fun.

"For my own good sake, I should focus on these fucking exercises!" he repeatedly saying that in his mind, reminding himself to only focus on his study.

Outside the room, Minato and Kushina peeked through the crack in the door. They are really curious about his beloved son's behavior that suddenly became so serious with his studies lately.

"I wonder what can change him. He didn't even hang out with his friends on this precious night". Kushina muttered to her husband.

"Haha…isn't that good since you don't have to scold him when he doesn't go home from hanging around?"

"Yeah…"

"Jya..let's go back! Let him be!", Minato said to his wife.

.

 **Monday, at 8.30 a.m**

Naruto was sitting on his chair, tapping his pencil on his table, feeling so nervous because the exam is going to start. He had studied hard in the previous days, but he wasn't sure he could do the exam pretty well.

 _"_ _Don't be nervous! It is only an exam not a deadly war,"_ he was trying hard to convince his freaking nervous thought while his teacher was distributing the worksheet.

Gaara who was coincidentally walking pass the blonde class, looking at the so nervous blonde through the window. A small smile graced his lips before he covered it with his palm and started to walk again. Without realizing it, in the deepest part of his heart, he wished a good luck for the blonde.

.

90 minutes had been passed. The exam was already over. Naruto was walking with his friends when he spotted the redhead reading his book under the tree.

"Jya, I've a business. You all can go first". Naruto said, taking his leave.

"Eh, Naruto! Where are you going?", his friend's call was ignored by him who had run toward his redhead.

"Ohayou, my Gaa-chan!" the blonde greeted the redhead with his usual big grin. Like usual, Gaara would just ignore it.

"Eh…what are you reading?" he casually asked while taking a sit beside the redhead. Gaara still remained silent. But it weren't Naruto if he gave up on talking.

"You know, I think I could get score more than 70 this time. Do you know what it means?", he asked, hoping for a response.

"Don't be over confident! It hasn't even been announced", finally Gaara said.

"Eh…I'm just optimistic."

"Whatever!"

"Well, the result will be given after the last class. Make sure you will come to see it."

"I want to go home early".

"Are you going to run away? You're the one who made this deal"

"Ok! I'll come to make sure that you won't get a good score. Then, we could finish the deal. I won't come to give you any tutor again." he stated with his stern tone.

'Pfft!'

"What are you laughing at?"

"Don't you realize that you've talked longer just now? You're really cute when you got angry. I love that part of you."

"Don't say that nonsense!"

"Kawaii Gaa-chan ~~" Naruto sang this part, teasing the redhead even more. Well, it's his hobby anyway.

"Stop it, you baka!", Gaara hissed. He had shot his glare to the blonde who was still grinning. Naruto had been fairly immune to his death glare.

.

The bell rang before Naruto teased Gaara with his other annoying words. yeah ... lucky for Gaara as he could escape from the blond, but unlucky for Naruto who had to part with Gaara.

"Yokatta ne~" Gaara hummed while taking his leave.

"Ah… you really want to get away from me ne?" Naruto pouted.

"Yeah…annoying blonde!", Gaara mocked the blonde who was left behind.

"Well, we'll meet again after the class though", Naruto whispered when he walked beside the redhead. Gaara just sighed heavily. _'How irony!'_ he thought in his mind.

"Well, see ya Gaa-chan!", Naruto exclaimed after giving a peck on Gaara's cheek. It was Gaara who had been left stunned now.

"Stupid!".

.

 **AN: Hisashiburi desu ne! Sorry for late update. It's not a long update. But, I have been working on the next one. So, please be patient on me! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the 6th chapter... sorry for making you waiting. well, I've tried to make this chapter longer though.

btw, still the same warning: BL story, characters aren't mine, English is my foreign language.

Happy reading!

 **Chapter 6**

.

Gaara was standing beside his locker, waiting for the blonde to come up. Sure, he hated doing this, but he couldn't break his promise since it's him the one who had made the deal anyway.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the blonde walking lifelessly toward him. _'See! I must win this deal'_ he stated in his mind, having so proud of his prediction.

"So, how is the result, blonde?" he asked, mocking the upset look blonde.

"I….."

"Hn?"

"I…I'm failed. I can't make it. The date, the private course, I lose them all", Naruto said it lowly, his face was definitely upset.

 _'_ _As what I thought'_ he stated in his mind, he just couldn't mouth those words out, instead he said, "You can try it in the next exam. It's not the end. And if I stop tutoring you, you still can get other tutor or you may ask one of teachers in this school. I know you can get one soon". Gaara was so much satisfied with this. His mind was screaming happily now.

*Chuckle*

'Eh…? I'm not the one who is laughing, right? Then who?' he questioned himself when he suddenly heard a chuckle.

When, he saw the blonde beside him, he knew the one who is chuckling now. 'But what is he laughing at?' he questioned himself again, didn't really understand what's going on. Wasn't he the one who should laugh hardly at that blonde?

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're so easy to deceive. You really expected me to say that, right?"

"Huh?"

"Here, it's better to see it yourself".

"What?"

"My paper", Naruto stated, handing the paper to the redhead. Gaara took the paper. His eyes widened when he saw a certain number written on the right corner of the paper.

"Eight?" he spoke up.

"mm..hmm.." the blonde nodded while resisting the urge to chuckle again.

"This is really your score?" Gaara asked in disbelief.

"Yeah….Look…that's my name!" Naruto said while pointing out his name written on the paper.

"That's impossible!"

"Eh…nothing is impossible Gaa-chan!"

"But, you said you're failed"

"I was just kidding", Naruto said, teasing Gaara even more.

"That's not funny, you dummy!", it really got Gaara's nerves.

"But, it's really funny for me to tease you, my cute Gaa-chan!"

"Stop that nonsense already!" Gaara's glared hardly, but the blonde just ignored it. Remember, he had been immune to Gaara's glare already.

"Ne..ne.. where will we go out?" He asked Gaara cheerfully, making the redhead more annoyed.

"Huh?"

"You still remember the deal, right Gaa-chan?"

"Eum". He stated while walking outside the door.

"Eh… what's wrong with that gloomy face? You're the one who made the deal, you know?" Naruto questioned, following the redhead.

Gaara stopped on his track, faced the blonde beside him and said, "I know. I remember the deal. I'll go on a date with you, happy?"

"So much!" Naruto exclaimed happily while Gaara just walked. He wanted to ignore the blonde, but he knew well that he couldn't. The blonde was certainly following him to his way back home. _'Can he just say where and when we will go for that date and then go away?'_ , he mumbled, complaining to himself. But, here is Naruto, asking him many things about the date.

"Well, is there any place you want to go with me?"

"Actually No."

"Eh…Come on! You may have an idea."

"A haunted house, in the middle of the woods"

"WHAT? Are we going to meet any ghost there?"

"If you're lucky"

"Eh? You're really kidding me"

Gaara just gave him his death glare.

"Ha!ha!"

"Eum… how about watching movie, then having dinner?"

"…"

"Or do you want to spend the night in a hotel room?"

"If you wanna end your life right away".

 _'_ _Glup'_ "O-ok, we can go to cinema, then having a dinner."

"By the way, what clothes are you going to wear?"

"anything I want"

"Like what?"

"an astronaut costume".

' _A bad joke!'_ "Haha…ok, I won't talk about it. You'll still be cute in whatever you wear, or even without any of it."

"Stop your pervert mind!"

"I was just telling the truth".

"Stupid!" this word just made Naruto chuckle.

"Jya… I'll pick you up at 4 p.m, ok?"

"No need, we meet up at a cafe." He rejected Naruto's offer right away because there was no way he let his two siblings find out that he and Naruto would have a date.

"Eh… I want to pick you up".

"Go separately or never", he said it firmly.

 _'_ _I think it's better to give up than having an argument with this persistent redhead',_ Naruto thought.

"Emm…Ok! We meet at L'occitane Café. You know that place, right?"

"Yeah….just make sure, you won't be late because I hate waiting", Gaara stated after awhile.  
"Okaaay…..", Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Then why are you still following me?", Gaara asked.

"I want to send you home", Naruto said, grinning like always.

"You don't need to send me home. I can go home by my own self."

"Haha…I know I know. But I really want to accompany you."

"I'm not a child. I won't get lost."

"But I still want to be with you".

"Who are you anyway?"

"Your future boyfriend", these words made Gaara to stop on his track. He faced the blonde in disbelief. _'How could you say that nonsense with that bloomy face?'._

"Is there something wrong?", Naruto asked innocently.

"Stupid blonde!", he just mouthed those words, then walking again. Maybe, he should bring his earphone next time.

.

"Gaara-kun… so, it's him who has changed Naruto?", Minato said while looking at the two through the window on his office.

.

.

"Tadaima!", Naruto exclaimed loudly when he arrived at his own home.

"Okaeri", His parents answered, their voice sounded different.

"You're late, Naruto. Where were you going?", his mother asked him.

"I- I went to my friend's home, taking back my book he borrowed."

"Naruto!", it's his father who called his name.

"yeah?"

"We want to talk to you. It's something important"

"What is it, tto-san? Eum…why do you look so serious?" Naruto asked, a little worried after looking at his father unusual serious face. He followed his Dad to the family room. He was so curious what his father wanted to talk to him.

The three of them were sitting on the sofa. Kushina sat beside Minato, while Naruto sat in front of them.

"Tto-san, what do you want to say?"

"Naruto… I know it may be hard to hear, but you have to know that…"

Minato was explaining everything, the unbelievable thing that made Naruto's mind get blank. He was stunned in his place; it was just hard to believe that his father would say this. Without speaking any word, he left the room, going upstairs to his own room, then slamming the door of his room hardly.

"Naruto!", Minato called him, but nothing could change the situation. Naruto was so much upset.

.

"Wow! My little brother looks so kakkoii! Are you going on a date?" Kankuro exclaimed when he looked at his little brother who wore his unusual outfit, black pants, white shirt, black sweater and brown trench coat.

"…"

"Hey! Who is that girl you're dating? Is she cute? Sexy?"

"…."

"Come on! Don't give that silent service! Say something!"

"It's none of your business!" Gaara stated, getting annoyed of his brother already.

"Hey, don't be so ridiculous! I'm your big brother you know".

"I'm not meeting any girl. I just want to go to the library".

"What? With that outfit? Don't kidding me! You must be on a date". Well… there is no way Kankuro would believe him this time. Then, something clicked in his mind. "Eh, wait! Don't tell me you have a date with that blonde guy?", he questioned. This time Gaara's face changed.

"Wow…. I'm right, eh?"

"Shut your mouth, Kankuro!", he threatened his aniki who was grinning stupidly.

"Oops… sorry! jya, have a nice first date my otoutou!" he said, still laughing at his little brother.

"Stupid Kankuro!" Gaara muttered, leaving the house. Sure, his face was getting redder. His brother really embarrassed him.

.

L'occitane Cafe, it's the place where they would meet. Gaara was sitting at the corner of the cafe, waiting for the blonde to come. Well, it's 15 minutes earlier though.

'My first date is with the stupid blonde? How poor I am!', he thought.

Time was certainly still running, while the blonde hadn't come yet.

"What the hell is happening with him? Why has he not come yet? It's been 30 minutes passed", he grumbled since Naruto hadn't come yet. He really hated waiting yet the blonde had made him wait.

"30 minute more and I'll leave him", he muttered in his mind, looking at his watch on his left wrist.

It wasn't only 30 minutes Gaara waited, it's almost 3 hours he waited for the blonde but still, there was no any sign from the blonde, no call, no message, nothing at all. It really got his nerves.

"Ok, this is over! Like hell I'll wait for him again. This is the first and will also be the last I do this stupid thing", he shouted in his mind, leaving the place.

"Did he really play with me? Use me for a game? Stupid blonde! Stupid! Stupid!" he grunted along the way home, being so annoyed with the blonde.

.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Temari asked when she spotted his little brother walked with that angry face.

"Nothing", Gaara said, still walking past Temari. His face clearly showed an annoyance. He really felt dejected. How come the blonde broke the promise?

"What happened?" Kankuro asked Temari who only shrugged her shoulders.

"My my my. Something bad must have happened." Kankuro said, he wanted to follow Gaara when Temari stopped him. "Kankuro, don't go to his room now. Give him time alone!"

"But…"

"Come on! I don't want a bloody fight happen".

"Ok!"

.

'I'll never fall into his trap again. Zettai!', Gaara convinced himself. His mood was really bad. He even didn't want to think what actually happened to the blonde. All he thought was the blonde had broken the promise.

.

.

That's the end of the 6th chapter... I hope you'll be patient to wait for the next update..

Jaa nee!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

It had been 3 days he didn't see Naruto. The blonde had stopped following him. The first day, he was still annoyed. The second day, he was a little happy that finally his life came back to normal, without the annoying blonde. But the third day, he started to wonder what actually happened to the blonde.

 _'What is going on with my mind? What happened to him doesn't have any matter with me. I should be happy that finally he doesn't come to annoy me, right?'_ he kept telling himself not to think the blonde who suddenly disappeared from his eyes, but his mind betrayed him. He always wondered what happened to the blonde. It went on until a classmate called him, telling him that the principal wanted to talk to him. He was invited to the principal room during the break.

"Gaara-kun, thanks for coming."

"Hai."

"I have something to tell you." Gaara only nodded. He waited for the next coming.

"I have watched you two. You and Naruto, my son. I know there is something going on with you two."

"Excuse me, Sir. What do you mean by saying that?"

"Ah… you know, like there is something special about you and Naruto."

"There is nothing special between us. We aren't even friends."

"Hountou? What about Naruto's changes? He acted differently lately. I think that's because of you." This statement made Gaara's eyes widen. In his deepest mind, he knew this would happen considering how bold Naruto was. The blonde was never ashamed of showing affection toward him. Of course their surroundings would easily guess that there was something going on between them. _'Shit!'_ he cursed the blonde for being such a jerk. Now, his father would definitely tell him to stay away from his precious son. Sure, parents wouldn't easily allow their son having a romantic relationship with the same gender. Now, he realized that it might be the reason Naruto vanished without any traces.

But, was it a good way to finally get his peaceful life back? That's when Gaara said, "I don't care about your son's changes. For me, our relationship is only a relationship between a tutor and his student, nothing else. But if your son intends to go further that it, I don't have any interest in it. So, you don't have to worry about it. I would gladly avoid him", this explanation made Minato a little speechless, but he managed to laugh instead.

"My my my…you're so blunt like usual. But it may be the reason Naruto likes you. Well, he likes challenges, and you seem a great challenge for him."

"What do you mean?"

Minato sighed before calmly saying, "Listen Gaara-kun. I ask you to come here not because I want to separate you with Naruto, but it's because I want to ask you a favor. It's about Naruto though. You know it right that he never comes to school for about 3 days?"

Gaara only nodded. Minato's face became more serious right now. "There was something bad happened".

"Someone who was so important to him died." Minato could see the shock on Gaara's face, though the redhead still remained quiet. He decided to explain more. "My father, Jiraiya tou-san died because of an accident. That day, he asked Naruto to come to his house. But Naruto rejected the offer. He said he had a promise. That's why Jiraiya-sensei decided to visit us instead. On his way to our home, his car was crushed badly. His life couldn't be saved." Minato paused only to see Gaara's guilty look.

"He was such a great grandpa for Naruto. Naruto couldn't stop blaming himself for his death. He always said, if he didn't reject the offer and if he were the one who visited Jiraiya-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei wouldn't die. He had locked himself up in his room. He hasn't even eaten anything since that day. My wife and I are so worried about his health. We have tried many ways to calm him down, but nothing worked. That's why we really need your help to console him".

"Me? I don't know how it'll work."

"I believe you can do that. He has become calmer with you."

"B-but…"

"Please, Gaara-kun!"

"I- I just don't know what to do."

"Just try to talk to him. Please!"

"Wakatta. I'll try to help." He wasn't sure if he could help, but there was no harm in trying.

"Thank you so much, Gaara-kun.".

.

On the evening, Gaara came to Naruto's house. Minato really thanked him for keeping his promise. The older blonde really hoped the redhead would bring Naruto's days back. He sent Gaara to Naruto's room. Then, they found Kushina standing in front of Naruto's door, carrying a tray of food.

"He doesn't want to open the door." She stated with his gloomy face.

"I bring Gaara-kun to help us."

"Ne, Gaara-kun, please help us!."

"I'll do what I can do."

"Arigato, Gaara-kun. " Kushina said sincerely. Gaara only nodded. Then, Kushina and Minato left him alone.

.

Gaara knocked Naruto's door only to get the blonde shouting. "Kaa-san, have I said that I don't feel like eating? Just please leave me alone!".

Naruto was stubborn, but so was Gaara.

"Naruto! Open the door!", he demanded firmly.

"Who is that?", Naruto asked since the voice he had just heard wasn't his mother's or his father's.

"It's me, Gaara."

Naruto's eyes widened, he thought he was imagining thing. "G-Gaara? What are you doing here?".

"I need to talk to you, Naruto."

"I-I… No, please leave me alone!" it's happy to find someone he loved coming to see him, but he wasn't in the right place to feel happy. He just became the cause of his grandpa's death.

"I won't go. I need to talk to you. I don't care if I should wait here till you open the door." Gaara stated it firmly.

"You don't have to do that stupid thing. I won't open the door." Naruto was getting more persistent.

"It's you who did the stupid thing. What did you think locking yourself up in a room for 3 days?".

"You don't understand anything!"

"Then make me understand the thing!"

"That's none of your business!".

"It's been my fucking business since your parents asked me to help them".

"Then you don't have to care about it".

"Don't be selfish Naruto. Open the door!"

"Leave me alone before I start to harm you".

"I don't care. Just open the door, you stupid!"

Gaara knew, he was the stupid one this time. He never cared about anyone's sake. But his mind kept telling him to do what Yashamaru, his beloved uncle had done to him when he almost lost his will to live.

Naruto rose his feet, walking fast toward the door. He opened the door, dragging Gaara inside. He pinned Gaara on the wall, trapping him between his hands. His gaze could kill anything but Gaara. Gaara stared back firmly, showing that he wasn't afraid of anything that would come.

"Why are you so persistent to talk to me, huh?"

"Because I want to make you realize that you've done stupid thing. You've made your parents worried."

"Stupid you said? You don't even know what I feel right now Gaara. You don't know anything."

"I know one thing. You've lost your grandpa and then you started to blame yourself because of it."

"Yeah, right! That's my fault. He died because of me!"

"That's not your fault! Stop blaming yourself!"

"That's my fucking fault! You just don't understand."

"Did you really wish for his death?"

"…"

"Listen, Naruto! God is the one who decides when people will die. We can't run from it. So, stop blaming yourself."

"You… you said it because you don't understand my feeling, right?"

"I do." Gaara said, pausing for a few minutes before continuing, explaining something he had experienced.

"I've lost my mother when I was just five. When she brought me to a park, she kept telling me to not go far away from her. But, when I saw a kitten running in front of me, I tried to catch it. I had got the kitten in my hand when suddenly a truck ran toward me. I was frozen in place. It was my mother who was running to save me. When I opened my eyes, I saw her laying lifelessly. I cried hard, shaking her body to wake her up, but she never woke up again. He had left me forever." Gaara explained quietly, his expression saddened in an instant remembering his past. It was Naruto who felt guilty looking at the redhead in front of him.

"G-gaara." He called out the redhead's name only to get him continuing his story.

"You know. I'd done what you're doing right now, locking myself up in my room from almost 3 days without anything to eat, just crying and having nightmare every night. I couldn't forgive myself for being so careless and I was also afraid that my family started to hate me. Until then my uncle, Yashamaru came, bringing me into his arms. He kept telling me to not blame myself, to stay strong and continue to live so that it's worth for my mother giving her life for me, so that I could remember how much she loved me that she wanted me to be alive…..

The day when I finally came out of my room, I met my father and my siblings. I thought they would mad at me or even kick me, but all they did were hugging me and crying for me. It's when I realized that there were still people who cared for me." Without notice, the tear had running down Gaara's cheeks. Naruto who saw it bringing his fingers to wipe the tear, then he hugged the redhead securely.

"Thanks for sharing your sadness. Thanks for being here. Thank you, Gaara." He murmured into the redhead's ears.

"That's why stop making your family worried", the redhead said.

"Hai..sorry".

"Say it to your parents".

"I will".

"And.."

"Hm?"

"Can you please let go of me? I can't breathe"

"Eh? But I wanna hug you".

"Move or I'll punch you!", Gaara demanded, though the tone of his voice wasn't exactly serious.

"Can you please be calmer for now?"

"I have had enough so let go of me!". He said, pushing Naruto

"Meanie!", Naruto said after breaking the hug. He was pouting his lips like a child who just lost his lollipop.

"Stop playing childish. You're not five".

"Eh…. Meanie meanie meanie".

~kryuuuuk~~

"Huh?"

"He he… I'm starving."

"God! That's because you haven't eaten anything for 3 days. Go get your food!"

"Could you please get them for me?"

"I'm not a servant. Just do it yourself."

Naruto just sighed heavily before starting to walk but failed. Suddenly he collapsed right into Gaara's arms.

"N-Naruto, are you okay?" he asked the blonde, worried.

"Nah…told you! You shouldn't be so mean to me." Instead of being serious, he still teased the redhead

"Don't make a joke, Naruto. I'm being serious." He told the blonde in his arms.

"Hehe", though Naruto managed to grin, he couldn't handle the dizziness. His face was flushing.

Gaara placed his palm on the blonde's forehead to check his temperature.

"Naruto, you're burning up."

Gaara brought the blonde to lay on his bed. When he rose his feet to find anything to cool down Naruto's high temperature, the blonde held his wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll get you something to cool down your fever." He said

"Don't leave me alone".

Taking a deep breath he said, "You need something to cool down your fever Naruto".

"Then, promise me you'll be right back".

"Yeah, I'll be right back", he reassured the blonde before leaving him.

Gaara told Kushina about the blonde's fever. The older red haired woman gave him what he needed and asked him to take care of her beloved son.

Some minutes later, Gaara came bringing cold water and medicine. He soaked washcloth in cold water and dabbed it on Naruto's forehead. A moment later, Kushina came bringing a bowl of porridge. Gaara took it and helped her to feed Naruto. Then he asked Naruto to drink the medicine. The blonde slept immediately after drinking the medicine. So, he decided to take a sleep on the couch beside the blonde's bed when he couldn't handle the sleepiness any longer.

He opened his eyes only to welcome the blonde's face that was only an inch away from his own face. He could even feel the blonde's warm breath gracing his face. His thought started wandering how come he who slept on the couch had suddenly slept on the bed. Did he really sleep like a dead last night that could be easily moved without his concern? Did the blonde carry him in his arms to move him? Suddenly his face heated up imagining those things. He moved the blonde's arms that were hugging him. Then he rose on his feet, walking to the bathroom to wash his face.

When he came back to Naruto's room, the blonde was still sleeping peacefully. He stared at the blonde's sleeping figure for a moment before grabbing his jacket on the couch and taking his leave.

He was welcomed by Kushina when he first opened the door. "Ohayou Gaara-kun. I bring you two breakfast.", Kushina said, a warm smile graced her lips.

"Ohayou Uzumaki-san. I'm sorry, I'm afraid that I should leave right now. My siblings must be worried of me."

"Eh? Can't you stay longer and eat your breakfast?"

"Thank you for offering but I'm sorry I can't. I should go now." He apologized, bowing his head.

"Well, that's ok, Gaara-kun. Maybe next time we could eat dinner together. By the way, Arigatou gozaimasu for looking after my son". Kushina thanked him deeply. He just replied it with smile and a 'Dou itashimashitte'. Then he left Naruto's house.

Kushina couldn't wake up the blonde. She just let his son sleep and placed the food on the table lamp.

"Take a rest", she said quietly, brushing some strands on the blonde's forehead. Her lips tugged up when she saw the blonde smiling in his sleep.

.

30 minutes later, Naruto woke up, yawning and stretching. Then he looked around his room to find the redhead. He frowned when he couldn't find any traces of Gaara.

 _'He must go home already'_ , he thought. He decided to lay back on his bed instead of washing his face and going outside. His lips formed a bright smile when he was remembering something. He was remembering a sweet moment last night, when he woke up in the middle of the night only to find the redhead sleeping peacefully on the couch.

 _He carried the redhead in his arms. The redhead squirmed when he laid him down on the bed. But he was glad he didn't wake up the redhead. He was laying beside the redhead while staring at his face, smiling upon the redhead's innocently cute face. The sleeping redhead reminded him of a sleeping raccoon. "kawaii desu ne", he murmured, then leaning down to give a light kiss on Gaara's lips._

 _"_ _Sleep well, my cutie", he said before he took another sleep while hugging the redhead beside him._

 _._

 **The End of Chapter 7**

 **AN:** Sorry for the late update. I didn't have enough time to write this story. I have been working on my thesis. There is a month left to finish it, that's why I should be hurried.

Well, I would like to say thank you for you who still want to read this ff and give some review. Arigatou na~~~ ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **.**

"Ohayou Gaa-chan!", with full of energy, Naruto greeted Gaara when he spotted the redhead walking at the corridor. Like always, the redhead only ignored him, walking pass Naruto who was still grinning.

"Oi…oi…that's not polite to ignore someone's greeting, you know!" he complained to the redhead in front of him.

"Don't care", was the redhead's curt reply

"Eh! Where is your so gentle and lovely attitude on the previous day?"

Gaara still ignored Naruto's unimportant talk.

"I really couldn't believe you could be so soo sooo sweet. You took care of me when I was sick. I really could die in peace because of it, you know," this one succeeded to make the redhead stop on his track and face the now grinning blonde.

"Na-ru-to. Don't ever talk anything about it here or I'll never speak to you again," he threatened the blonde, the irritated look played on his face.

"Eh? Nande? Nande?"

"Naruto," his voice gave an emphasis.

The blonde just looked at him before finally speaking, "then, promise me you won't ignore me."

"Listen, Naruto! I don't like talking unimportant things like you do. So, don't ever expect me to always respond on your so called little chit chat."

"Yeah….at least you could let me follow you around." Gaara couldn't believe how could this one boy was so stubborn upon what he wanted.

"Whatever~~", he finally said. It was such a waste to argue with the blonde anyway.

"So, I could follow you wherever you go then?"

'No need to answer' Gaara told himself.

Like always, Naruto wouldn't give up and keep talking, "Well, even when you go to toilet?" he said teasingly

"Naruto!" the redhead had to stop his step again. He gave the blonde his death glare again.

Pfft….. "look! Your face is so cute when you get angry" the annoying blonde was grinning so wide like there was no other day.

"Stop playing with me or I'll punch you on the face!"

"Gomen gomen…. I just can't stop myself to tease you, ya know", he explained while trying to stop his laugh.

"So, where are you headed to?"

"Library" Gaara made a curt short reply.

"to study?" and another question was asked again

Gaara sighed before giving a "what else?"

"Yeah, maybe you wanna make out with me there" again, Naruto joked and almost laughed again when suddenly Gaara's elbow hit him on his stomach.

"Ouch! It's hurt you know."

"Take that, Baka Uzumaki!" Gaara said while walking faster, leaving the blonde behind.

Yeah….Gaara's usual day with the blonde had finally come back. There wouldn't be a so peaceful and quiet day again. Yet, there was something weird about his feeling. He would start to feel lost everytime the blonde wasn't around. It's like he really got used to the blonde's presence. But, he wouldn't want to admit it.

.

Naruto was there for Gaara when the class was over. The blonde had waited for the redhead in front of his class.

"Hey, how was your class?" he questioned the redhead who greeted him with his annoyed face. Then, he only got "fine" from the latter.

"for me it was so boring like hell. I wish you were in my class," he told the redhead but the latter didn't respond him, like always.

"Jya….I'll walk you home"

This time, Gaara didn't want to argue. He knew better it would be useless to refuse the blonde's offer. Naruto would never listen to his complaint and would follow him to his home.

.

They were walking side by side when a girl in a ponytail followed them. She walked right behind them.

"M-matte kudasai!", she suddenly called out, making both Naruto and Gaara turn to face her.

"A-ano…I….eum…t-there is something I want to talk to Naruto-kun," she spoke so formally and her voice was sounding so nervous.

Hearing the statement came from the girl, Gaara who wasn't the one the girl needed intended to leave the two. He started to walk away when a strong grip on his hand stopped him in place.

"Don't go without me," the blonde demanded, looking at him with his serious face.

"Huh?"

"Have I said before that I'll take you home? So, wait." said the blonde.

"But…" he couldn't even finish his words, when the blonde gave his final order, "I don't need any but, just wait." His voice wasn't like the childish nagging the blonde usually did and Gaara couldn't argue anymore, he just stood on his place while trying to look at another direction.

The girl glanced at them. She really felt more awkward with this current condition. How could she express her feeling to the blonde when there was someone else between them?

"Nah…what are you want to talk about?", The blonde's question woke her up from her thought.

"Ano….eto…w-will…will you go out with me this weekend?", she finally said.

For some minutes, Naruto just watched the girl who was still looking down her shoes. He was thinking how to give her an answer.

"Ah…..gomene. I have already had a date with someone else," Naruto finally answered while eyeing the redhead who was looking away, playing like he wasn't there.

The girl lifted up his face. She glanced at the redhead before turning her eyes toward the blonde, giving him her disappointed look. She should understand earlier. She should know it that there was something more between the blonde and the redhead. She regretted that she didn't listen to her friend's advice before.

"Wakarimasu…sumimasen," she said, then she left right away.

The blonde only watched her leave before turning his attention back to the redhead who only stood in silence.

"Ikou~", he exclaimed, while smiling widely.

"Let go of my hand!" Gaara protested since the blonde still held his hand securely.

"Iyada….I like it this way," Naruto responded, making the redhead pout his lips.

This kind of condition that could make Gaara thinks further. He stared at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. The blonde was always confident with his feeling. From the start he was never ashamed of showing affection toward him. Though he knew well, people around him would never take this kind of relationship normally. There must be awkwardness. It was one of a hundred reasons he always rejected the blonde's presence. Yet, the latter ignored, didn't even take any shit what people might think.

"Why did you reject her?", he suddenly asked the blonde.

"It's because….I couldn't just accept it. You know…going on a date with her is just not right."

"You should just say you didn't like her. Why should you lie to her that you go on a date with someone else?," even Gaara didn't know why should he protest.

"It's not a lie, you know. I will go on a date with someone else."

"What? Then why are you still following me around if you have found someone else?"

Naruto only chuckled at the redhead's thought.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You know… that someone else I meant is you." This answer shocked the redhead.

"W-what? I-I never said that I'll go on a date with you."

"The reward, remember?"

"Huh?"

"I haven't got it, you know."

"B-but…."

"The last time, I couldn't come and you know it why. So, I want another day to spend my precious time with you and I hope you won't complaint about it since you're the one who made the deal." There…. Naruto had succeeded to make the redhead lose his words. It's true though that he was the one who made the deal and the blonde had already worked hard to win it. So, it's his turn to pay for his hardwork.

"Whatever…. But don't you dare to make me wait again!" He finally answered.

"Roger!" Naruto exclaimed happily. He knew, he would definitely break the redhead's ultimate defense. Little by little…. He would make him his.

 _ **AN: hisashiburi desu ne~~ it's been a long time I haven't updated this story. To be honest, I've lost my inspiration completely. I still got many difficulties in writing English. You know, English is my foreign language, and I don't have enough vocabularies to express everything in my mind. That's why... pardon my poor writing. I am not really expecting you'll come back reading this story, but if you do, thanks so much for the support. I'll try to continue the story even the update may be late again.**_


End file.
